In general, current cholangiographic agents used as biliary X-ray contrast agents are now considered too toxic to meet risk/benefit criteria for routine use as contrast agents to visualize the biliary system. Because of the relative toxicity of these agents, these agents are being replaced in use by alternative imaging methodologies, such as ultrasound and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). On the other hand, the resolution achievable with X-ray radiology techniques is superb. Accordingly, biliary contrast agents can still be quite useful.
A second issue with regard to these agents is the low rate of choleresis associated with biliary excretion of the agent. The low rate of choleresis increases the biliary concentration and thus increases the toxicity.
Current biliary X-ray contrast agents have amphophilic properties. These agents have a hydrophilic head portion; that is, the --CO.sub.2 H terminus, and a hydrophobic tail; that is, triiodo aniline moiety with an unsubstituted 5-position. Because of this property, they are excreted nearly exclusively by the biliary route. Typical of most amphilphilic molecules, these biliary contrast agents tend to self associate. This property is reflected by the low critical micellar concentration and low osmolalities of their aqueous salt solution.
It is therefore desirable to produce a less toxic and more choleretic contrast agent.